Liebe ist seltsam oder?
by Isi-awesome-chan
Summary: Conjunto de historias PrusiaxHungria! porfis pasen! los que pasen seran awesomes!
1. Sentimientos nacientes

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia y lo quise dedicar mi pareja favorita q es el PruxHun n_n

Advertencia: Utilizo los nombres humanos. La historia se situa con Prusia y Hungrìa de peques.

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos nacientes. Gilbert/Prussia POV

_Hungrìa es travesti_

_Eso es lo que descubrì esta mañana y creanme, preferirìa no haberlo descubierto…_

Esta mañana…

Yo y mi awesome Gilbird paseabamos dandole el honor a las no-awesome personas de deslumbrarse con nuestra awesomibilidad, lo se, somos tan considerados, deberian darnos el premio novel a la solidaridad o algo asì.

Hoy necesitaba algo de aire fresco y ordenar mis awesomes pensamientos. Ultimamente me he sentido extraño. Cada vez que voy a luchar con Hungrìa no puedo luchar con toda mi fuerza, por alguna nada-awesome razòn siento miedo de acerle daño ¡por favor! ¡que estupides! El awesome yo sintiendo compaciòn de ese idiota que ni siquiera me quiere decir su jodido nombre!, porque si no lo sabìan el muy ingrato se niega a decirme su nombre a pesar de que yo si le dije el mio!. Hum! Ni que me importara saber su seguramente no- genial nombre.

Mientras caminaba vi al idiota de Toris. Lo habrìa fastidiado pero esta mañana no ando de animos. Ademàs el cobarde ese esta muy amigo de Hungrìa ultimamente…pero ni que me importara! Porque no es que me importe! Es solo que….bueno es porque….bueno porque yo lo digo y ya!

-Hey idiota!- le llamè. El sòlo se cubriò al darse cuenta de que era yo. Kesesese, es un cobarde.

-Q.q.q.q.q. quieres- preguntò temblando.

-Kesesese, no te preocupes, por hoy no voy a golpearte, el awesome yo te perdonarà por hoy kesesese- le contestè- y adonde vas?- le preguntè. No es que me importe pero no tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

-…A casa de Elizabetha- contestò despues de vacilar un poco. ¿Elizabetha? Ese nombre no me suena…kesesese seguro debe ser la novia de Toris kesesese quien se lo habrìa imaginado.

-Kesesese, bueno, el awesome yo dejara que te marches a ver a tu novia kesesese- dije y me fui…o almenos para que no me viera.

-Que tipo mas raro…- suspirò. Quien demonios es raro? Ya me la pagarà mañana, pero ahora quiero ver a la supuesta novia del cobarde kesesese de seguro no es nada awesome.

Le seguì hasta que llegò a una casa. Me escondì detrás de un àrbol para que no pudiera verme, el problema es que desde ahì yo tampoco podìa ver nada pero al menos podìa escuchar.

-Hola Toris!- escuche una voz saludandolo. De seguro deberìa ser la tal Elizabetha. Pero esa voz me suena familiar…

-Hola Eli.- se cortò de repente- , no sabìa que ya te habìas decidido por usar vestido- ¿Qué demonios esta hablando? ¿Dónde se ha visto una chica que no usa vestido?

, lo se, me averguenza mucho pero mis jefes me obligaron- dijo con enojo las ultimas palabras- te agradesco que me guardaras el secreto.

-No es nada- oì decir. Trate de moverme un poco para ver como era la chica, pero una jodida piedra no-awesome hizo que me tropesara y caì a la vista de ambos.

-G.g.g.g.!- escuche una voz, pero no era la de Toris. Cuando levatè la cabeza vaya susto que me lleve. Ahì, enfrente de mì, se encontraba Hungrìa, con la unica diferencia de que estaba usando vestido y su voz sonaba un poco mas femenina. Y lo peor es que el jodido vestido le sentaba jodidamente bien! Me sonrojè hasta las orejas.

El…o ella tambien se sonrojò, pero mas de vergüenza que de cualquier cosa.

-Idiota!- gritò como por impulso y saliò corriendo a quien sabe donde y Toris la siguiò.

_Si, definitivamente no entendìa nada…._

Fin del primer cap.

Que les parecio? Se acepta de todo! Pasta y tomates de preferencia!


	2. Confuciones

Aquí yo de nuevo! Ya se que Gilbo dice mucho la palabra awesome pero que se le va a hacer? Es demasiado awesome como para no decir awesome verdad? XD

**Declaimer: **Yo: Ne ne! Hungria! Que llevas ahì?

Hungrìa: Esto? Nada, solo son los derechos de autor de Hetalia.

Yo: Aaaah…oye Hungria mira! Están regalando mangas Yaoi!

Hungrìa: Donde!

Yo: *le quita los derechos de autor y huye(¿)*

Ok no, Hetalia no me pertenece (por ahora…XD) son de su respectivo dueño cuyo nombre se me olvida a cada rato XD

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos raros.

_Despues de meditarlo un rato lleguè a una mas o menos conclusion, pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraño cuando pienso en Hungrìa.  
><em>

Despuès de ese "incidente" me quede ahì, tirado y solo, bueno, no solo, con el awesome Gilbird por supuesto pero relativamente solo.

No atine a hacer nada, pero vamos! ¿Qué querían que hiciera si acabo de descubrir que mi siempre compañero de peleas es un travesti? (N/A: Gilbo todavía no entiende que es mujer -.-U)

Me dirigì a mi casa a meditar un rato. Serìa mejor descansar, si, un buen y awesome descanso me ayudaría.

_Al dia siguiente…_

Salì a caminar con Gilbird, había logrado aclarar mas o menos mis ideas y ya luego hablarìa con Hungrìa…o Elizabetha…o como sea que se llamase. Pero sería más pronto de lo que esperaba, pues ahì, frente mio, estaba Hungrìa (esta vez sin vestido), mirándome completamente avergonzado…o avergonzada…maldición! Toda esta confucion esta dañando mi awesome cabeza!

!…sobre lo que viste ayer…- iba diciendo pero lo interrumpì.

-No te preocupes por eso Hungrìa, ayer estuve pensando y como buenos rivales que somos este tema no me afecta- dije decidido. Me mirò sorpredido y un tanto sonrojado. Kesesese de seguro se impresiono con mi awesome determinación.

-Y no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie que eres travesti y te gusta vestirte de mujer kesese- iba diciendo pero el muy ingrato me golpeo- que demonios te pasa!

-Imbecil! No soy travesti soy una jodida chica, idiota!- me grito y se fue refunfuñando lo màs rápido que pudo.

_Okey, eso no me lo esperaba…_

_ Fin capitulo 2._

Actualice rapidito! Agradesco a **ariadondechan** y a **Kenta S. Shishido** por comentar mi fic! ambos son awesomes por pasarse por un fic tan awesome como el mio! XD

Matte ne!

**_Si no dejas review seras el primero en ser uno con Rusia el 2018, porque si! el 2018 todos seremos uno con Rusia è.ê_**


	3. Sentimientos raros

La awesome yo está de vuelta! No había podido actualizar antes porque mi escuela no es nada awesome y me da un monton de tarea ¬¬. Antes de empezar el cap quiero agradecer los consejos de **Electra's, **muchísimas gracias por los consejos n_ntratare de seguirlos todos. Estoy recién empesando en esto de escribir fic's por lo que tengo mucho por aprender y todavía no me acostumbro a porque cuando subo un cap me borra algunas partes D8.

Ultima nota: desde este cap empiezo a narrar yo, ya no narra Gilbo. Espero no sea inconveniente para nadie, es que así se me hace más fácil narrar

Sin más preámbulos aquí la conti!

**Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (si me perteneciera habría muuuuuucho mas PrusiaxHungria y la serie seria Yaoi XD) la serie pertenece a Hidekaz-sama! (si es que asi se escribe)**

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos raros.**

Después de lo ocurrido, nuestra awesome nación se había ido a su casa, refugiándose en su cuarto mientras, tirado en la cama, miraba al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Gilbert estaba pensativo, demasiado pensativo, tanto que más de un soldado le había preguntado si se hallaba bien.

-**Estoy bien, solo necesito pensar**- contestaba cada vez que se lo preguntaban, pero esta respuesta no hacía más que alarmar al doble la preocupación de los soldados al no escuchar un "soy awesome" o un "kesesese" de parte del albino.

_-Es una chica…-_ pensaba. No es como si jamás lo hubiera sospechado, es más, tenia sospechas desde hace tiempo. No es que no lo supiera…es que no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que Hungría…no, que Elizabetha, era una chica, por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo tratarla de ahora en adelante, de que, poco a poco, se fueran distanciando. Pero había llegado el momento de aceptarlo.

Con este pensamiento en mente se levanto decidido de la cama para dirigirse a casa de Eliza. Definitivamente las cosas no podían terminar así.

En el camino se encontró con Toris y un pensamiento no muy agradable llego a su mente.

_Toris ya sabía que Eliza era una chica. ¿Eso significaba que ella confiaba mas en el lituano que en él? _

Con este pensamiento sintió como el pecho se le oprimía. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

-**Oye Toris**- le llamó sin mucho ánimo.

El lituano, al ver quien lo llamaba, se puso inmediatamente en guardia, aunque temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

-**Tu sabias que Eliza era una chica desde antes ¿verdad?**- pregunto Gilbo sin esperar un saludo de parte de Lituania.

-**Eh?...si… ¿Por qué preguntas?**- quiso saber el chico, quien se extraño de la actitud deprimida del oji-rojo.

**-¿Ella te lo conto?**- continuo preguntando Gilbert, sin contestar a la pregunta que le habían formulado.

-**Eh?**- Toris estaba cada vez mas extrañado, ¿Por qué le hacía tantas preguntas?, pero su conciencia le dijo que era mejor responder- **si, bueno, no exactamente, veras, lo que paso es que…**

Flash Back:

Toris se encontraba haciendo flechas y demás armas de no muy buena calidad pero que al menos le sirvieran para defenderse cuando su jefe apareció e interrumpió su trabajo.

-**Lituania, hoy iremos a casa de Hungría, tengo asuntos que hablar con su jefe y es mejor que me acompañes**- anunció su jefe y Toris solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Si mal no recordaba, Hungría era ese chico de cabello castaño con el que se topo una vez.

Una vez llegaron a su destino un empleado les abrió la puerta y los llevó a la sala en donde se reunirían. Afuera de esta se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

-**No quiero ponerme esto!**- se escuchaba a alguien quejarse.

-**Ya no eres una cría, es hora de que empieces a comportarte como una dama.**

-**Me reúso! **

Lituania y su jefe entraron preocupados por el alboroto que se estaba ocasionando allí dentro y lo que vieron fue:

El jefe de Hungría regañándolo y…Hungría con vestido y rojo de vergüenza.

Fin Flash Back.

-…entonces **no le quedo otra que contarme y me pidió que le guardara el secreto, además, como nuestros jefes andan tratando asuntos importantes andamos juntos de vez en cuando ¿Por qué me preguntabas?**- pregunto otra vez, con la esperanza de que esta vez le contestara.

Gilbert se sentía estúpidamente aliviado y feliz. No era que Elizabetha confiara mas en Lituania, era que no le había quedado otra opción. Y aun más feliz se sintió al saber que el hecho de que la chica y Toris anduvieran juntos últimamente era porque sus jefes estaban tratando algunos asuntos.

-**Bien! El grandioso ore-sama entiende todo ahora!**- exclamo Gilbert con los ánimos notoriamente recobrados- **gracias Toris! Te debo una!**- se despidió mientras corría en dirección a la casa de la húngara- **Por cierto! La semana que viene te declarare la guerra! Kesese**

-**EH?-** exclamo Toris con una mescla de confusión, decepción y miedo por un futuro ataque.

_En casa de Elizabetha…_

A Gilbert no le hizo falta buscar mucho, pues en el jardín de aquella casa, recostada en un gran y viejo árbol se encontraba Eliza, durmiendo tranquilamente y usando un vestido verde que, según Gilbert, le quedaba jodidamente bien.

El chico se sonrojó. La húngara se veía condenadamente mona con ese vestido verde, el pelo suelto y durmiendo tan pacíficamente.

Gilbert no se atrevió a despertarla así que solamente se sentó a su lado a esperar que despertara.

El viento empezó a soplar lo que provoco que volaran algunas hojas y flores que colgaban delicadamente de los árboles. Algunas de estas flores fueron a parar suavemente al cabello de Eliza.

Era definitivo, la naturaleza quería torturar al prusiano, o al menos eso era lo que este pensaba.

Inconscientemente el chico se acerco lentamente a la húngara, besándole tiernamente la frente.

-**Mhnmj…**- murmuró la chica mientras despertaba.

El chico se alejó unos metros lo más rápido que pudo, rezando para que la chica no se hubiera percatado de lo que hizo.

-**G-Gilbert!**- exclamo la chica notoriamente sorprendida y algo sonrojada. Ya era la segunda vez que el chico la veía en vestido- **q-que hace por aquí?**- pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada a cualquier parte que no fuera el prusiano.

**-Y-yo…-** el albino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero vamos! El era, es y será awesome! Así que no puede estar nervioso- **solo venia a decirte que…no me importa que seas una chica…**

**-…eh?...-** la chica le miro confusa.

-**No me importa que seas o no una chica, somos amigos así que…esto no hará que dejemos de ser rivales**- dijo, tragándose por un momento su orgullo, pero solo por un momento- **asi que siéntete orgullosa de que el grandioso ore-sama te considere su rival! Kesese!**- como dije, solo se lo tragó un momento.

A la chica le caía la gotita de sudor por la frente. Definitivamente el chico nunca cambiaria, pero, aunque jamás lo admitiría, le agradaba que fuera asi.

Elizabetha no contesto, solo le dedico una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

El chico desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-**Una última cosa**- dijo el prusiano antes de retirarse- **t-te vez bien con vestido y pelo suelto, deberías vestirte así más a menudo, Elizabetha.- **finalizó para luego salir corriendo.

Elizabetha se sonrojo hasta el punto de parecer un tomate. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

-_**Porque mi corazón… late tan rápido por ese idiota…-**_ murmuró para sí misma.

Omake!:

_**Años después…**_

-**Ne nee! Elizabetha-neechan! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**- decía Italia, quien estaba de visita en casa de Austria y había arrastrado a Alemania con él.

-**Claro Ita-chan ¿De qué se trata?**

**-¿Por qué siempre usas un vestido verde**(1) **y flores en el cabello? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca con el cabello tomado- **preguntó Feliciano con su típica sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo abruptamente, hasta las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

-**P-Por nada en especial Ita-chan!**- contesto nerviosa- **oh por Dios! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Hablamos luego!**- dijo y huyo a quien sabe donde.

-¿**Ve? ¿A dónde vas? **

_**Fin (¿)**_

(1): En muchas imágenes y doujinshis se ve a Hungría con vestido verde a pesar de que en el anime es de otro color. Encuentro que el vestido verde le queda mejor así que en mi fic usa ese n_n .

ACLARACION!: Me equivoque en el nombre del cap anterior, ese se llama "Confusiones" este se llama "Sentimientos raros". Perdonen, es que todavía estoy aprendiéndome el sistema de u_u

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Espero que les haya gustado! Quiza suba un cap extra!

Que les pareció el final? Lindo? Feo? Horrible? Merece review?

_** Si lees esto y no dejas review Francia-niisan ira a tu casa y te ukeara è_e**_


	4. Sentimientos a su manera

Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo un cap especial que sería como la continuación del omake.

Este es el último así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y…PORQUE TENGO QUE REPETIRLO? T_T

_**Sentimientos a su manera.**_

_Porque ellos son así._

Hungría había salido de la sala lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies, dejando atrás a un confundido italiano.

Una vez en el jardín, ya estando "fuera de peligro", sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo y, con la agilidad que los años no quitaban, se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Se alivio un tanto al ver que solo se trataba de Gilbert…GILBERT!

-"Hablando del rey de Roma"- pensó con sarcasmo la chica.

-Hey Eliza! Porque esa cara? Alégrate de que el genial ore-sama este ante ti kesese- exclamó el chico con arrogancia.

-No estoy de ánimos idiota- dijo la castaña desviando la mirada. Los recuerdos pasados la atormentaban en estos momentos y sabía perfectamente que si miraba al prusiano ahora se sonrojaría a más no poder. Pero no podía dejar que los esfuerzos que hizo por tanto tiempo de olvidar esos sentimientos raros fueran en vano.

Se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse pero el albino la agarro del brazo y de un jalón la dio vuelta, besándola en los labios ante la sorpresa y el aturdimiento de la chica.

-P-p-pero que…- balbuceo la chica una vez se cortó el beso. Estaba roja, muy roja, que va, estaba tan roja que hasta a los tomates de Antonio les daría envidia.

-¿Y bien? A que mis besos son mas awesome's que los del señorito aburrido- habló Gilbert, un tanto sonrojado pero lo disimulaba bien. El era demasiado awesome como para mostrarse rojo.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto la aún aturdida Elizabetha.

-Le aposté a Francis que mis besos eran mil millones y más geniales que los del señorito y quien mejor pare decidir eso que tu ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora la chica temblaba, pero no de vergüenza, si no de ira. Pasaron 5 segundos de silencio y…explotó.

-MALDITO IMBECIL, CABEZA HUECA! NARCISISTA! ESTUPIDO! BETE AL INFIERNO! ¿A ESO LE LLAMAS UN BESO? TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES BESAR!- gritó y, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, beso al chico de sorpresa. El albino no se esperaba eso, y mucho menos la castaña. Había sido algo… ¿improvisado? Ni si quiera sabía por qué demonios hizo eso!

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se separaron.

Ahora sí, el chico no podía ocultar el rojo de su rostro. Pero luego de segundos de incómodo silencio el chico recobró su egocentrismo.

-Kesesese ¿y dices que sabes besar? Ore-sama te enseñara como se hace- dijo y volvió a besar a la chica.

Y así siguieron por vario rato. Esto se había vuelto una competencia, la competencia que más habían disfrutado en su vida, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

_Varios minutos después…_

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Apoyando la espalda en un árbol del jardín para recuperar el aliento.

-Eliza…-

-No lo digas.

-Te a-

-¡Que no lo digas!

El oji-rojo se acerco lentamente a la chica hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-Te amo- susurro.

La chica se sonrojo abruptamente y su corazón latía a mil por hora, o quizá más.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIJERAS IDIOTA!- gritó con la cara de todos colores, abalanzándose sobre el chico en un intento inútil de golpearlo, pero sus fuerzas aún no volvían. Odiaba admitirlo pero el albino besaba bien, demasiado bien.

El chico solo reía, jalando el brazo de la chica para que cayera sobre él.

El clima estaba agradable así que se quedaron así por un rato. La chica dejó de objetar porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era agradable estar así.

-Yo…también te amo…-susurró la chica. Gilbert sonrió. Tantos años esperando eso y jamás pensó que se sentiría tan awesomente feliz el escucharlo de los labios de la húngara.

Ambos se durmieron ahí, tranquilos. Ya pensarían como decírselos a los demás. Por ahora, solo disfrutarían del buen tiempo.

_Allí mismo, tras unos arbustos…_

-¿Qué te dije Antonio? Esta es la mejor idea que se me podría haber ocurrido! Por algo soy la nación del _amour_- dijo un francés mirando la escena de la parejita húngaro-prusiana.

-Tienes razón Francis! Pensar que no se nos ocurrió esto hace años- opinaba un español sonriente- ¿Crees que funcione conmigo y con Lovi?- preguntó Antonio esperanzado.

-¿Por qué no _mon ami?_ – dijo Francis y partieron a casa de los Italia.

Al otro día en la conferencia mundial todos los países se sorprendieron al ver llegar a la húngara acompañando a Gilbert y no a Austria como era la costumbre. Más sorprendente fue para las demás naciones que los mencionados se tomaran de la mano. Y más impresionante aún fue ver llegar a un italiano sureño enfadado y sonrojado hasta las orejas seguido de un francés con el brazo roto y la cabeza vendada y a un español que parecía haber corrido la misma suerte o quizá peor, pero aún así iba sonriendo.

Fin!

-mastica chicle- ¿Qué? No me imagino a Gilbo y a Eliza declarándose de forma cursi o formal. Son demasiado awesome's para eso XD y me pareció divertido y a la vez romántico lo del beso asi que ¡tadà! Aquí –la porquería de- el final! Y no me resistí a colar algo de Spamano y el Bad Friends Trio! Qué buena escusa se inventaron para que Gilbo besara a Eliza! n3n

Estoy en proceso para crear otro fic! Esta vez con parejas Yaoi. Va a ser algo asi como "mi primera vez" XD escribiendo algo yaoi, pero espero que se pasen por ahí n_n

Saludos! Y mil millones de gracias a todas las personas que comentaron aquí! Besos a todos!


End file.
